


Give Me Love

by funeralofhearts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funeralofhearts/pseuds/funeralofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys go visit their friend who needs a little cheering up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the first things I wrote for this fandom, so I hold it a little close to my heart.

She sat in her room on the verge of a breakdown. It was expected though; her life had just been turned upside down. Her eyes were glassy with unshed tears, and her breathing could be classified as erratic. A memory, a photograph in time, flashed in her mind and the floodgates opened. 

That simple memory of her grandmother caused her to lose the slim grip she had on her sanity. She just couldn't believe that her grandmother, her friend, her confidant had left the world. Memory after memory flashed in her mind, consuming her every thought. Her silent crying had turned into gut wrenching sobs an hour before. She was curled in a ball rendered motionless, with the will to move on with her life sucked out of her. 

The chime of a pop-punk tune brought her out of her trance like state. She somehow managed to quiet her sobs in the few seconds it took to find her phone, and then in the next couple that it took to read the caller ID she had somehow calmed her breathing. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” the voice on the other end chimed, “How are you?”

With shuddering breath she replied, “I’m doing okay Louis.”

Now Louis could hear the rasp in her voice, he could hear her somewhat uneven breaths and he knew that she was lying, “Now come on sweetheart, you know you can tell me the truth.”

That simple statement broke her resolve, “Oh Lou! Sh-she’s gone!”

Now Louis was normally a happy, smiley person but hearing his friend like this tore him to pieces and he could only think of one thing to do. “Love. Love, listen to me, it is going to be okay. Do you hear me?”

She managed a strangled type of sound as confirmation and Lou took that as a cue. 

“I love you sweetheart. Take care of yourself,” and in the background you could hear four other voices shout out their love to her right before the line went dead and the dial tone rang out. 

Silence had engulfed her. It took over everything and was slowly strangling her. Minuets had passed, or maybe it was hours, since the call with Louis ended. Time seemed to have stood still around her. Because of this she didn't hear the five boys enter her apartment and she surely didn't hear them walk into her room. 

Soon she was enveloped in a warm embrace and a hiccup-y cry escaped the confines of her mouth. She could tell it was Louis by the way he smelled, like home. And she could tell that Harry joined in on the hug by the way his mop curls tickled her neck. 

She was quickly enveloped by the other three boys after that. They were all whispering their condolences to her, making her heart ache a tiny bit less. 

“Hey sweetheart,” the low Irish accent rang out, “just remember that she will always be with you, that she will always love you.”

“Yes, remember that for us Love,” Harry whispered into her shoulder. 

All she could do is nod because she knew her voice would fail her. But the boys knew by that nod that she was listening and that she was taking everything to heart. And for that they were tankful. 

The hug became tighter right before they all collapsed on the bed. “We love you,” Liam said sincerity oozing from every syllable that he spoke. 

“And we will always be here for you,” Zayn said speaking up for the first time. 

And she smiled for the first time in days because she felt loved and that was what she needed.


End file.
